A Rare Mutant
by crittle247
Summary: The team gets sent to Ireland to pick up a powerful new mutant, but run into bad guys...and you should never fight near an edge of a cliff, it's a long way down. *On hiatus...sorry*
1. A New Beginning for a Stranger

A Rare Mutant  
By: 4Christ247  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to whoever owns  
"Mutant X," accept for Gwen.  
  
Note: This is kind of like my other story "The Cliff" but this one is the  
new and improved version of it.  
  
Review: YES! Please read and review. Tell me what you think between the  
two.  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning for a Stranger  
  
It was a cool afternoon on the western coast of Ireland. It had rained earlier but now the sky was clear and bright. Brennan and Jesse were ridding in a motorcycle with buggy, on a small road headed north. It was an old paved road winding along the cliffs edge, passing by large scattered rocks and boulders surrounded by grassy rolling hills. Brennan was driving with Jesse sitting in the side car; the result of a long debate in which Brennan won only because of Jesse's lack of experience on a motorcycle. It was no four-wheel vehicle, but it was the only thing they could rent near the pub where Shalimar and Emma were waiting with the Helix parked near by. After 15 minutes had gone by since they turned onto the road they were on, Jesse wanted to drive.  
  
"You know Brennan, we have been traveling down this road for a long time now and I think its time for you to give me a turn in the driver's seat. Ya know it's only fair!" Jesse said trying to muster authority in his voice.  
  
"I thought we went over this already, Jess!" Brennan said never stopping his watchful gaze.  
  
"I know, but it can't be that hard if you can do it!"  
  
"What do you MEAN 'can't be that hard'? There is NO WAY I'm putting my life into your hands, especially when we are ridding near a cliff!"  
  
"Brennan, the edge is clearly a good 20 feet away."  
  
"I know but I'm taking no chances. Besides she can't be much further. Just keep your eyes peeled for a bike near the road will ya."  
  
Jesse let out a sigh of defeat, and said "Fine" as they continued in silence looking for the bike.  
  
The sun was setting low on the Western cliffs of Ireland creating a magnificent array of colors in the clear sky. A young woman was waiting for a new life to begin. She was standing, staring out upon the ocean in a trance like state, memorized by the blue waves crashing on the rocks below, rocking the seaweed back and forth. She had two feet of curly red hair hanging down her back. Her looks gave no question of her Irish heritage. She remained in her gaze even though coming up the road was a motorcycle.  
  
As Brennan and Jesse pulled off the side of the road where they saw an old bike leaning up against one of the rocks, they caught sight of her. They both thought she was beautiful at the first look. Their second thought was who could reach her first to 'comfort' her on this big decision. They both made a scramble to get off the bike, but Jesse was too slow being crammed in a small compartment for so long.  
  
As Brennan jogged toward the girl he turned and said "Hey Jess! You should have fazed through it, man!"  
  
Propping himself up on a boulder he called back sarcastically "Yeah, yeah! I'll be there in a minuet, (Whispering) just as soon as I get blood flowing back into my legs."  
  
Brennan slowed his pace and coolly walked up along side the new mutant they were looking for. Her name was Gwen. Now the sun was descending behind the watery horizon, and the moon and stars were just beginning to brake through the red like sky.  
  
Putting his hand on her shoulder he said, "You don't have to worry any more. You're safe now."  
  
Watching the sea grass ebb and flow she whispered "I know". Then she snapped back into reality and jerked away from Brennan.  
  
"Whoa!" Brennan said putting his hands in the air.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about. My name is Brennan. I'm with Mutant X!" (Short pause) "You contacted us to meet. remember?" Brennan said with a sense of trust and warmth in his voice.  
  
Brennan watched to see how she would react. Throwing caution into the wind, Gwen plopped herself into Brennan's arms and held him tight. She let out a huge sigh, one that seemed to have the weight of the world on it. Surprised, Brennan wrapped his arm around her, letting her head fall to his chest. Jesse, walking up to Brennan, stopped and just stood there giving Brennan the biggest look ever. Brennan smirked and then squeezed her a bit tighter. Rolling his eyes Jesse turned back towards the motorcycle to check it out.  
  
"Hey Jess, you ever planned on checking in with us here in Drunksville?" Shalimar asked through Jesse's comlink.  
  
"Oh sure, right after we're ready to leave but, you could say we are waiting for the sun to finish fading away, or most likely for Brennan and Gwen to unhook!"  
  
"What?" Shal exclaimed!  
  
"Oh, um Gwen I think was worried that we wouldn't show up or something, so she gave Brennan a hug. I think it's more of a reassuring thing ya know? I mean no one intelligent would ever fall for his lines and I'm so much better looking than he ever could be."  
  
"Right. so what's the deal? Emma and I think it's time for us to leave. The guys around here are fantastically drunk; they're hungry and we're on the menu!"  
  
Laughing "Sure you two can start to head up here to pick us up but, it sounds like you are having a real party down there and I would hate to be the one to end it for you!"  
  
"HA, HA, we will be right there."  
  
Now with Brennan alone with Gwen, Jesse was alone with the bike.  
  
Talking to himself "Ok let's see how this hunk of junk rides without me in the side car. Now where are those keys?"  
  
"Uhum!" Since Brennan was facing Jess he could see what he was doing and so cleared his throat to get his attention. Jesse turned to see Brennan lift his arm up and dangle a set of keys. Jesse gestured that he would catch the keys but Brennan just shook his head and put the keys back in his pocket.  
  
Eventually the sun disappeared leaving only twilight. The moon was full and produced a large dim light. Jesse glanced at his watch and said "Hey Brennan, you know Shal will be here any second now with the Helix. And you know Adam will want us to check in."  
  
"Ya all right, in a minute" Brennan said. He then turned to Gwen and whispered "Hey, we need to get going, Ok?"  
  
"I know." She said softly. "My stuff is right over here" and she walked over to her bike, in which all she had of worth, was placed in the front basket.  
  
"Oh, Fearless Leader; who is going to take the bike back?" Jesse asked knowing Brennan would want to stay with Gwen.  
  
"Sorry Jess, Shalimar has shot gun, but you could ride in the side car again if you want" Brennan said with a big smile.  
  
"Yea right; I'm staying in the Helix this time!"  
  
Then out of the dark night, just as they reached her bike, came a black SUV speeding up the road headed towards them. Gwen instantly was filled with fear and hid behind Brennan. She knew no one takes that road especially at night! 


	2. Look out Below!

Chapter 2: Look Out Below!  
  
Brennan felt trouble coming so he shouted "Gwen, get back!"  
  
With a nod she was out of sight, but was close enough to watch the action. Seeing the motorcycle, the SUV came to a screeching halt a few yards passed them. The two Mutant X team members were ready for anything. Their adrenalin was pumping; they knew too often when picking up New Mutants danger was always somehow close behind.  
Eight men got out of the car. In there approach, one man flashed light from his eyes revealing he was a feral, but he wasn't running the show. A much taller man emerged in front of the group. Brennan smacked Jesse in the shoulder and said "Be cool man".  
  
Whispering Jess said "No problem, I'm ice"  
  
The group approached, and the leader spoke in a very demanding tone "where's the girl?" He was not messing around.  
  
Jesse, using the best Irish impressing he could, replied "what lass may ye be referrin' to?" Oh if only Jess knew how hard it was for Brennan not to bust up laughing on the spot!  
  
"Don't toy with us. We know who you are, and why you are here so cut the crap! Now I won't ask you again! Where's the girl?"  
  
Brennan looked at Jesse and Jess, staying in character, said "well these blokes can't seem to take a hint now, can they me old chum?"  
  
Brennan looked at Jess hard and replied "'old chum' dude that's British" and in a fluid motion, hurled a jolt of electricity at the known feral, but he was too late. The agent caught sight of the sudden motion of Brennan's arm and leaped up avoiding the strike. In a flash Brennan and Jesse were doing what they were trained to do.  
  
Brennan first blasted himself to the top of a large cluster of rocks east of the road. It caused the group after them to split up. Four agents made their way up the rock, stumbling over the difficult terrain as they made their way towards Brennan. Brennan, standing with his arms crossed, called down "Hey, you might want to try to clime up those rocks a bit slower if you don't want to get yourself hurt!" then with a smirk said "What am I saying? The moment you finally get your asses up here I'll knock you back down in the dirt where you belong!" His comment pissed the guys off causing them to scramble up even faster. Then one of the men slipped on the smooth rock, lost balance, and fell into a crevasse getting his leg wedged in-between. Leaving him there, the other three continued up. "See" Brennan yelled, enjoying him self "you should have listened to me!"  
  
Meanwhile Jesse was having a fun bashing time with the two agents after him. Both were not as well trained as he was and therefore produced not much of a fight. However as soon as the feral decided to jump in, it evened out the playing field. This mutant some how was filled with anger as he kept coming after Jesse with solid blows. It was almost as if he hated him personally, though Jesse had never seen him before. His anger fueled his power resulting in Jesse receiving some major key hits.  
  
While Brennan was in a small warfare with four of the agents, and Jesse getting beaten in the middle of the road, the commander of the force was standing off to the side scanning the terrain, looking for his target.  
  
Brennan, as he fought off his opponents, was looking out into the night sky desperately searching for Emma and Shalimar with the Helix. He yelled into his comlink "you know Emma, now would be a good time to show up!"  
  
"Were almost there" Emma said back with concern. "What's going on?"  
  
"A car full of." Brennan had to pause to doge a fist to the gut. As he punched one guy down and shocked another, he was distracted by someone he had forgotten about; Gwen. He heard a loud screech near the cliffs edge where Gwen was hiding and stopped fighting. That pause was just long enough for the man behind him to forcefully turn Brennan around and kick him hard in the balls. Brennan, surprised, winced and collapsed to the ground in pain in which he was given immediately a punch to the face. On the ground, Brennan spun around and kicked the agent in the right leg. The agent yelled as he fell holding his leg in pain. He was the agent who had his leg caught between the rocks. He had managed to get himself free and had snuck up around Brennan. With two agents passed out, one rocking back and forth in pain and the fourth trying to make his way back up after being pushed down; Brennan stood up slowly. "A car full of agents Emma, and one feral" Brennan said out of breath.  
  
"Give us two minutes" Shalimar called back "And save a few for me. After what I've been through today I need to do a little ass kicking."  
  
"Sure thing Shal but right now I have to find our New Mutant!"  
  
The scream Brennan heard came from Gwen. The leader who was on the prowl had finally caught sight of where she was hiding. As the agent ran towards her he kept tripping over up-rooted roots in the ground that he could swear were not there a minute ago. When he finally got to her he grabbed her by the wrist and neck and began pulling her to the car.  
  
Brennan, using the boulders to his advantage, blasted off the rock creating a stronger force to knock his opponent below unconscious. Not having a complete control over that particular ability, Brennan missed the agent and with flailing arms crashed and rolled into the street. Lying there Brennan painfully lifted up his head and with a black eye, he saw the feral agent punched Jesse into the old wooden railing, and with it giving way from Jesse's weight, it collapsed sending Jesse over the edge! 


	3. If Only To Return in One Piece!

Chapter 3: If Only To Return in One Piece!  
  
"NO..!!" Brennan scrambled to his feet but he saw there was nothing he could do. Jesse was no where to be seen. Choking up with emotions, Brennan moved to face Jesse's executioner. Seeing that Jesse had knocked one guy out, Brennan was surrounded by the three remaining agents. Brennan was reaching the breaking point of his anger. Listening to Gwen screaming in the background, and just recently dealing with Jesse's loss of life, Brennan could hardly contain him self. Just as Brennan made the first move of attack the whole cliff side was flooded in a bright light from above, causing all those below to be blinded, pause in there tracks and cover their faces. It was the Helix!  
  
"Okay!" said Shalimar to Emma. "Let's see what's going on!"  
  
Knowing where the car was, the commander wasted no time in getting to his destination. Still partially blinded, he continued for the door. Shalimar, seeing that they were about to loose their Mutant, took matters into her own hands!  
  
"HANG ON EMMA!" Shalimar said as she took control of the Helix, moving it over the vehicle, and forcefully slamming it down on top of the black SUV! The force of the collision caused the air currents to push Gwen and her capturer, to the ground and then out about 15 feet away slamming them into a rock! They had been only five feet away from the car!  
  
"Well that takes care of their transportation!" Shal said as she lifted the Helix; setting it down a few yards in front of the smashed, twisted block of metal.  
  
"And there senses! Shal you almost knocked them out!" Emma cried!  
  
"Almost being the key word here" Shalimar responded coolly.  
  
"Yea well you better hope there is no serious damage to the Helix or Adam will kill you!"  
  
Back over where Brennan was standing, all eyes were beginning to adjust to the new light and sight was returning. The feral's eyes were the first to adjust and he used Brennan's short term blindness to his advantage. He jumped into the air and kicked Brennan in straight under his chin, throwing Brennan's head back, lifting him off his feet, and sending him flying backwards! As Emma was stepping off the plane she witnessed Brennan hitting the ground!  
  
"BRENNAN!" Emma yelled as she began to run towards the group with Shalimar close behind. Overtaking Emma, Shalimar proceeded on a full fledged attack on the healthiest man standing. She soon discovered that HE was the mutant Brennan had spoke of. Just as one of the other agents was about to kick Brennan, who was beginning to stand, Emma blasted him back. Very few people ever stand up after receiving a direct hit from Emma and his guy was no different.  
  
Seeing that Shalimar could take care of her self, Emma knocked out the other agent and set her sights on freeing Gwen. The leader was not about to give up even though it seemed he was stranded and out numbered. Gwen, not being a very strong person, was once again being dragged, but this time, to Brennan's rented motorcycle.  
  
"Come On!" the commander bellowed to Gwen as he shoved her into the buggy. "If you don't stay put you'll never hear from your parents again!" With that statement Gwen became still and compliant. The Commander, seeing Emma's attack, first put on a helmet. Wanting to leave he said, "DAMET, Where are the keys?"  
  
Brennan, in earshot range, painfully laughed as he stumbled up. "Ha, do you really think it would be that easy punk?" Legs and fists were flying allover the place as Shalimar's anger manage punching bag went passed Brennan.  
  
"Toss me the keys or the girl gets it!"  
  
Brennan laughed again. "Na I don't think that's going to happen like that. You see, you have used up a lot of time and resources on this girl and I don't think you want to throw that all away now do you?" The cornered man watched Brennan and Emma slowly walk towards him as Shalimar was having a huge cat fight in the street.  
  
"I mean it! Don't take a step further!" They both stopped their advance.  
  
Brennan not wanting to endanger Gwen complied. "Ok, ok! Just don't hurt her. I gave my college here the key's ok? I'm just going to get them from her and I'll toss them to you."  
  
"Brennan?" Emma said confused.  
  
Chuckling Brennan said, "What? You're a bad throw!" As Brennan finally hobbled over to Emma he leaned in and whispered "Make Gwen get out of the buggy, Now!" as Brennan pretended to retrieve the key's he had in his pocket all along.  
  
"Sure thing Brennan" Emma said smiling.  
  
Brennan then began to pretend to swing his arm back and forth to mimic practice throws.  
  
"DAMET just throw me the keys!"  
  
"Well SORRY! I just wanted to make sure you caught it so you wouldn't have to get off the bike, what a guy can't be courteous?"  
  
While Brennan was stalling, Emma concentrated on Gwen. Instantly Gwen started screaming and leaped out of the buggy. The agent was so caught off guard by what was once a comma like state to franticly screaming about spiders on her legs, he never saw Brennan muster up a large ball of electricity, but by the time he did notice, it was too late!  
  
The entire bike was smoldering after the shock, the agent hung limp, and the spiders vanished from Gwen's legs. Relieved, she slumped into the grass and leaned up against the fence, whimpering exhaustingly. As Emma turned towards Shal, Brennan collapsed next to Gwen.  
  
He rapped his arm around Gwen and softly said "It's ok. We've got you now." Only then did Brennan remember Jesse was no longer with them. As Shalimar was just polishing off her opponent, Emma herself was beginning to look around for Jesse. However, unknown to the people above, Jesse was still alive. He was beaten, tired, and hanging on for dear life.  
  
"Brennan where's Jesse?" Emma asked highly concerned.  
  
Finding it difficult to breathe Brennan said quietly "He's dead Emma! Dead! I let him die."  
  
"NO, that can't be!" Emma cried!  
  
"WELL BELIEVE IT! I saw him fall and. and. it's entirely my fault." Coughing, Brennan's voice was straining to be heard. His throat was closing up from built up emotions. Brennan leaned over as if he would vomit, he just felt so sick inside!  
  
Having won her battle, Shalimar ran over to Brennan. "What's wrong Brennan talk to me?" she said holding Brennan's beaten head.  
  
"Brennan said Jesse's dead, but that can't be." Emma said touching the broken pieces of wood.  
  
Brennan getting really upset "WHY, why Emma is that so hard for you to believe?"  
  
Yelling back Emma explained, "Because, Brennan, I'm still getting a hit off him, and I couldn't do that if he were dead now could I?"  
  
Pulling himself together Brennan replied slowly, "No, your right. You couldn't." Now with authority Brennan said "Emma stay here with Gwen! I'm taking the Helix!" With that Brennan ran towards the Helix the fastest he could as Shalimar leaned over the side using her eyesight to see if she could see Jesse in the dark.  
  
"JESSE, are you down there?" Shalimar screamed!  
  
Jesse, having tried to pull himself up earlier, but unable to from his weakened state, called up "Yes I'm down here! I have been trying to get someone's attention up there for five minutes, but forgive me if I'M interrupting any conversations up there!"  
  
"Brennan's firing up the Helix to pick you up, so just hang on for a bit longer okay!" Shal called out as she heard the Helix taking off.  
  
Jesse hung there thinking sarcastically 'So all I have to do is hang here helplessly for a couple more minutes. Dam I can't hang on!' "SHAL I'm slipping!!"  
  
Jesse's scared, panicked voice made Emma shutter.  
  
"JESSE!" Shal cried out! "Be strong!"  
  
Softly Jesse said "Sorry I can't" and then let go.  
  
Jesse had lost his grip, and the two Mutant X team member watched in horror as they saw their friend fall towards the deadly rocks below! In that single moment, Gwen stretched her hands over the cliffs edge, her fingertips glowing green, and with light shinning on the rocks below from the Helix, Emma and Shalimar witnessed before their eyes the potential power this New Mutant had! Every strand of seaweed and kelp in the bay was throwing itself onto the rocks below. Jesse, striking the side of the cliff as he fell, hit the kelp cushion hard with a large resounding SMACK! Then, after bouncing back into the air, Jesse fell again and then was still. Not moving, Jesse slowly began to slip into the rising tide.  
  
"Brennan!" Emma yelled into her comlink. "Jesse's unconscious on the rocks below!"  
  
"Right", Brennan said as he began to lower the Helix down to the water.  
  
"WAIT" Shal called to Brennan. "I'll be on the wing!" She then jumped down onto the Helix's left wing as Brennan continued its slow descent. Just as Jesse was about to submerge in completely, two hands reached out, grabbed him, and pulled him onto the wing of the plane. Shal holding him there called to Brennan "We got him", and Brennan slowly brought the Helix back to the top of the cliff.  
  
Back up top, Shalimar jumped down onto the road and then carried Jesse to the floor. Brennan then flew the Helix a few yards away from the group and hovered there never lowering the landing gear. Opening the door, Shalimar and Emma carefully lifted the wet, unconscious Jesse on the floor of the Helix. Right before they were about to take off, Brennan notice that they were missing someone.  
  
"Hey where's Gwen?"  
  
"Who?" Shalimar said as she helped Emma wrap Jesse in blanks, to prevent him from going into shock.  
  
"Gwen, the new 'Mutant' you were standing NEXT TWO!" he replied back in an angry tone. All he wanted to do was get Jesse back to Sanctuary as quickly as possible. Deep inside, he felt responsible for Jesse's fall. Before anyone could answer, Gwen came into the light of the plane. She was about to speak but then passed out on the ground. She had used too much of her energy to save Jesse for her to stay conscious.  
  
"Grab her stuff and get her strapped in!" Brennan demanded. Brennan was pissed. He couldn't see how he went from watching a beautiful sunset with Gwen, to fighting for their lives and watching his best team mate fall to what was going to be his death.  
  
Shalimar jumped out and grabbed Gwen, while Emma retrieved her belongings out of the basket on her bike. Once everyone was strapped into the Helix, they took off and headed for Sanctuary leaving scattered agents lying all over the place, a smashed SUV, a fried Motorcycle with buggy, an out of date bike, and a broken fence with skid marks on the near by road! 


End file.
